<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only Human by VIXXX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156110">Only Human</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VIXXX/pseuds/VIXXX'>VIXXX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VIXX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Biology, Alien Planet, Alternate Universe - Space, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Exploration, Fake Science, M/M, Water</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:22:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VIXXX/pseuds/VIXXX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Expedition 327-A<br/>Destination: Sedna, Galaxy NGC1325<br/>Agents: Lead: Sergeant Han Sanghyuk, Ph.D., Assisting - Corporal Lee Jaehwan, Sc.D.<br/>Goal: Locate and collect living specimen of Draco Aquaticus, and/or viable DNA sample of same. <br/>State Date: 10/01/4020</p><p> </p><p>(AKA: how 31 days can change your life)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Jaehwan | Ken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i was watching a play-through of subnautica and this just sort of happened. inspired by subnautica but i havent actually played it so the particulars are missing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Galactic Federation:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Endangered Species Rescue and Preservation Department</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Mission Dossier</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Expedition 327-A</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Destination:</span>
  <span> Sedna, Galaxy NGC1325</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agents:</span>
  <span> Lead - Sergeant Han Sanghyuk, Ph.D., Assisting - Corporal Lee Jaehwan, Sc.D.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goal:</span>
  <span> Locate and collect living specimen of Draco Aquaticus, and/or viable DNA sample of same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mission duration:</span>
  <span> 90 day maximum</span>
</p><p>
  <span>State Date: </span>
  <span>10/01/4020</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Planetary Information:</span>
</p><ul>
<li><span>Name: Sedna</span></li>
<li><span>Galaxy NGC1325</span></li>
<li><span>Diameter: 1,787 km</span></li>
<li><span>Orbit: 687 Earth days</span></li>
<li><span>Day: 24 hours, 37 minutes </span></li>
<li><span>Gravity: 10.44 mps2</span></li>
<li><span>Atmosphere: highly oxygenated (safe for human habitation)</span></li>
<li><span>Surface comprised of 93.7% water, rich with aquatic plant life and mineral resources</span></li>
</ul><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Specie Information:</span>
</p><ul>
<li><span>Scientific name- Draco Aquaticus</span></li>
<li><span>Otherwise known as a Hisuari</span></li>
<li><span>Only known to live on Sedna, and the planet is facing atmospheric collapse due to its deteriorating sun</span></li>
<li><span>Known to live in cooler and deeper waters but hunt on the surface</span></li>
</ul><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Agent Information:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sergeant Han Sanghyuk, Ph.D.</span>
  </em>
</p><ul>
<li><span>Astrobotonist with a background in xenoarchaeology</span></li>
<li><span>Birthdate: 07/05/3095</span></li>
<li><span>Age 26</span></li>
<li><span>Birthplanet: Saturn (Colony 243)</span></li>
<li><span>Family unit: Mother, father, elder sister</span></li>
<li><span>Specializes in environmental assessment and specimen tracking</span></li>
<li><span>Member of department for 4 years</span></li>
</ul><p>
  <em>
    <span>Corporal Lee Jaehwan, Sc.D.</span>
  </em>
</p><ul>
<li><span>Exobiologist </span></li>
<li><span>Birthdate: 04/06/3092</span></li>
<li><span>Age 28</span></li>
<li><span>Birthplanet: Jupiter (Colony 67)</span></li>
<li><span>Family unit: All deceased</span></li>
<li><span>Specializes in veterinary care and specimen collection</span></li>
<li><span>Member of department for 3 years</span></li>
</ul><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-✷-✷-✷-✷-✷-</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Endangered Species Rescue and Preservation Department</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lee Jaehwan, Personal Log</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Date: 10/01/4020</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Time (Galactic Standard): 0730hrs</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Today’s the big day! The start of my fifth mission! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m excited to go, obviously, and I’ll do my best to save the Seadragon, obviously, I just wish I’d been partnered with someone else. Literally anyone else. Hongbin, preferably, since we’ve worked so well together in the past, but noooooooo. He has to go run off to IC1953 with Wonshik to find some weird cricket. No, instead I'm stuck with the know-it-all, teacher's pet, prodigy Han I’m-better-than-you Sanghyuk. For ninety whole entire days. Thankfully this planet we’re going to is like 90 percent water. Maybe he’ll drown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Corporal Lee Jaehwan, Sc.D.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-✷-✷-✷-✷-✷-</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“God fucking damnit,”  Jaehwan swore, grabbing onto his safety harness for all he was worth and trying his best not to cry. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The mission wasn’t off to the most auspicious of starts. Their entry shuttle had failed, Jaehwan didn’t know exactly which component it had been that went wrong, he hadn’t been driving. But, one moment they’d been bracing to enter Sedna’s atmosphere, and the next, they were strapped inside a burning ball of metal and plastic. Jaehwan had frozen up, despite his years of training, and Sanghyuk had had to half-carry-half-drag him into the escape capsule. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sanghyuk grit out something that sounded like “shouldn’t have happened in the first place,” as he clicked the release on his harness. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You were the one driving!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Piloting,” Sanghyuk corrected, giving Jaehwan a look of cool disinterest, “One pilots a shuttle.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan grumbled mutinously and freed himself from his harness as well. “You were piloting then! What did you do?!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t do anything, there was some kind of component failure.” Sanghyuk peered out the small window in the pod door, one large hand braced on the wall and running the other through his hair. Jaehwan tried not to stare at his stupidly broad back, or notice how their lightweight suits accentuated his stupid muscles. “Also, aren’t you in charge of comms? Why aren’t you radioing command?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan chose not to voice a snarky retort. Instead, he stood on shaky legs and wobbled over to the control panel. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Radio Comms Transcript</b>
</p><p>
  <b>GSS Geronimo-563 to GSS Astaria</b>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>GSS Geronimo-563: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘Come in, Astaria, come in’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>GSS Astaria: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘Damn it, Jaehwan! We’ve been pinging you for almost half an hour! What the hell happened?! Over!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>GSS Geronimo-563: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘*sigh* Hello to you, Yeon. there was a malfunction, I’m not sure, component failure. Sanghyuk keeps muttering about asymmetrical thrust capacitors so maybe those. Everything was fine and then something blew up. Over.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>GSS Astaria: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘We saw you come down; the shuttle looked like a commit! Are you alright? How’s Sanghyuk? Any injuries? Over.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>GSS Geronimo-563: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘No injuries, at least not for me, I just nearly had a terror induced stroke. Wait, let me ask. Hold on... Sanghyuk is also fine, over.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>GSS Astaria: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘Good! Good, good that’s very good. Over.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>GSS Geronimo-563: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘Do you have any helpful information for us? Like where the fuck we are, for a start? Over.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>GSS Astaria: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘Yes, actually! You’re about five kilometers off course, so not as bad as it could have been. But there’s some kind of cluster storm and you’re right smack in the middle of. So, there’s that. You guys have quite a swim ahead of you. I’m sending the location of the base to your PDA, tell me when you receive it. Over.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>GSS Geronimo-563: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘Got it, thank you. We’ll ping you when we get there. Over and out.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-✷-✷-✷-✷-✷-</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Get your pack, I want to reach the base before dark,” Sanghyuk said, not bothering to look at Jaehwan as he pushed himself away from the window. Jaehwan glared at him anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Now, there are numerous reasons that Jaehwan hated Sanghyuk. His borderline genius IQ. The superiority complex that was apparently welded into his DNA. His early graduation from the academy after being at the top of his class for four years. The special treatment he received from their higher-ups, like he was the CEO’s goddamn prodigal son. The fact that he was team leader of their expedition despite being three years Jaehwan’s junior. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And he wasn't jealous of Sanghyuk, of how everything he tried came so easy to him without him even having to try. Or the way the eyes of every sentient being with any sort of libido were naturally drawn to him. Not Jaehwan, galaxy forbid he ever catch feelings for a gorgeous, oblivious, frigid asshole like that, but everyone else did. In truth, the thing Jaehwan hated most about Sanghyuk was the way he treated people. Haughty and cold, like everyone else was below his notice. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan didn’t mind being ignored by his friends and family. He liked attention, sure, but normally they ignored him because he was being stupid or wouldn’t stop talking or any number of logical reasons. But when strangers (or, practical strangers like Sanghyuk) ignored him, it drove Jaehwan crazy. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And unlike his team leader, Jaehwan hadn’t graduated early. He had no academic awards or special commendations. Jaehwan had gotten through the academy basically on enthusiasm, prayer, and a can-do attitude. Not that he was jealous of Sanghyuk, of course not, that would be ridiculous. He just didn’t like being ignored. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t think,” he tried, scooting around so he was directly in Sanghyuk’s line of sight, “we should, like, wait out the storm raging around us?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And why would we do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Again, no acknowledgement. Not so much as a glance. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan cleared his throat. “Because we don’t know how bad it actually is? Because, while the atmosphere is breathable, breathing won’t be a problem if we drown in acid rain? Or are frozen by whirling gusts of glacial wind?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sanghyuk looked at Jaehwan, one of the emergency packs already sling over one shoulder and the second pack held out for Jaehwan to take. “You are just a Ray of sunlit positivity, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan glowered. “I’m a realist. And I really don’t fancy dying out there just because you aren’t in the mood to be patient.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If you recall, doctor Lee, we will be swimming to the base, not walking. We’ll be perfectly safe underwater-“</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What about currents?! Freak tides?!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With an infinitesimal tilt of his head, Sanghyuk pursed his lips. “I understand you’re frightened,” he said, with such a condo ending note in tone that Jaehwan wanted to read out his hair, “but we need to get moving. Please save your panic attack for when we arrive at the base.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan opened his mouth to snap a retort but Sanghyuk talked over him. “I am the lead on this expedition, doctor Lee, and you need to get used to following my orders.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Jaehwan hissed, taking the proffered pack and keying his wrist screen so it’s air-tight transparent diving helmet unfolded and curled up to seal around his head, then latched onto the emergency oxygen tank in the pack so he’d be able to breathe. “Whatever you say, mister commander, sir. I have no thoughts or opinions and will follow your orders like gospel. Lips zipped from now on.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he sounded petulant, but the recent near-death experience had loosened his tongue and Dulled his capacity to care about anything other than continued life. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sanghyuk watched him for a moment and then keyed up his own helmet, something that could have been a ghost of a smile gracing his granite features. “Alright, sunshine, lips zipped. Now let’s get moving.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It took monumental effort to stop Jaehwan kicking Sanghyuk in the shin.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-✷-✷-✷-✷-✷-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <b>Endangered Species Rescue and Preservation Department</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Han Sanghyuk, Personal Log</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Date: 10/01/4020</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Time (Galactic Standard): 2200hrs</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>We made it to the base after, in my colleagues’ eloquent words, ‘a bitch of a swim’, just as the alien sun began to set. Supply levels are just as expected, everything seems functional, but I’ll do a thorough inventory tomorrow. Now I need to sleep before I keel over from exhaustion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The jury is still out on my new partner, but one this is for sure, he absolutely despises me. I’m not even exactly sure why. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All for now, signing off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sergeant Han Sanghyuk, Ph.D.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Date: 10/02/4020</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Finally!” </p><p> </p><p>Jaehwan, who had been looking out one of the base’s picture windows for almost half an hour, jumped to his feet. He was still a bit jumpy after swimming through that storm and it had just now died down enough that he had a view of their surroundings that wasn’t blurred out by weird navy colored rain clouds. </p><p> </p><p>It was a beautiful place, he had to admit. Their base was situated atop the only landmass on this side of the planet, and it was a small one at that, clear blue water stretching out around it as far as the eye could see. Gentle rolling waves and foam-tipped breakers hurling themselves at the shore. </p><p> </p><p>He hadn’t gotten much of an impression of the underwater landscape yesterday, much too focused on not drowning in the storm, tossed and churned up sea, but he noticed it was very colorful down there. </p><p> </p><p>“Finally, what?” Sanghyuk asked, in the disinterested tone one would normally reserve for someone who was interrupting a very important phone call. </p><p> </p><p>Jaehwan’s temporary commander in chief had been working on an inventory check all morning. He’d meticulously counted and then sorted the food rations, gone through the med-packs, and was now running updates on all the base’s hardware so they wouldn’t encounter any problems down the road. Unfortunately for Jaehwan, Sanghyuk’s excruciating efficiency left him with nothing to do but stare out the windows. </p><p> </p><p>“The rain has finally stopped,” replied Jaehwan. He did his best not to skip over to the wall-screen Sanghyuk was plugged into. “And that means I can go out and explore!”</p><p> </p><p>“Explore?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, explore! Survey the immediate area, classify the biome, you know... see what’s up.”</p><p> </p><p>Sanghyuk managed to drag his eyes away from his PDA and stare inscrutably at Jaehwan. He had soft, puppy-ish dark eyes but they had a distinct closed off look which kind of spoiled the effect. “Have you forgotten that<em> I’m </em>responsible for terrain? <em>Your</em> job is to swim around and scan fish, or whatever it is that you actually. Surveying terrain and classifying biomes is my job.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaehwan huffed, blowing a stray strand of his unruly blond hair out of his eyes. “Well, you’re busy! And you’re team lead, team leads delegate tasks! So delicate me a task!”</p><p> </p><p>“Delegate a task to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t correct my grammar,” Jaehwan snapped, “You know what I mean.”</p><p> </p><p>Sanghyuk blinked at him for so long that Jaehwan started to fidget, shifting his weight from foot to foot. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine, go explore. Just make sure to keep your helmet mic on until you get back,” Sanghyuk replied, returning his attention to the screen. </p><p> </p><p>Rather than jumping for joy, Jaehwan gave his companion a curt nod and then bolted for the ladder that lead down to the exit hatch. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, and sunshine?”</p><p> </p><p>Jaehwan paused, both feet already halfway down the rungs. The stupid joke of a nickname both flustered and frustrated him, but he didn’t let it show. </p><p> </p><p>“Please be careful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ay ay, Capitan.” Jaehwan gave a mock solute and then scurried down the ladder. He engaged his helmet, slid an O2 pack onto his back, nearly toppled over as he tugged a pair of flippers onto his feet, and palmed open the hatch. </p><p> </p><p>There was a whole world to explore, and Jaehwan didn’t plan on letting Sanghyuk ruin this for him. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lee Jaehwan, Research Log</p><p>
  <em>Date: 10/03/4020</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Time (Galactic Standard): 1130hrs</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Base coordinates: 37.7749° N, 122.4194° W</p><p>Our base is located in what appears to be a boilerplate intertidal zone. </p><p>Landmass is small, approximately 50m in diameter. </p><p>South side of the landmass (henceforth referred to as island) consists mostly of sharp, rocky cliffs protruding approximately 20m above the ocean's surface. Base foundations located on the north side, adjacent to a soft sand beach. Sand appears to be made of either finely ground rose quartz or white sand stained with foraminifera (or biological equivalent) as the sand is distinctly pink.</p><p>Below the surface is an extraordinarily prolific reef biome. It is home to numerous aquatic creatures as well as fauna, and appears to have rich mineral deposits. All requires further investigation. </p><p> </p><p>-✷-✷-✷-✷-✷-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Did you know you talk in your sleep?” Jaehwan asked, in between mouthfuls of spaghetti Bolognese. He knew he should have gotten over it by now, but the deliciousness of the rations cooked up by the fabrication printer... They had to feed it calorie powder but even so. Scrumdiddlyumptious. </p><p> </p><p>“So what?” mumbled Sanghyuk. The younger hadn’t bothered to look up when he spoke, too immersed in the pda that had accompanied him to the dinner table. This was the third meal in a row that Sanghyuk had chosen to work through, and while Jaehwan didn’t necessarily want to talk to Sanghyuk, he was a social creature at heart. A bit of conversation wouldn’t go amiss. </p><p> </p><p><em>“So,”</em> Jaehwan snatched the pda away and tossed it backward onto the memory foam sofa thing before Sanghyuk could stop him, “So, it’s annoying.”</p><p> </p><p>The stare Sanghyuk aimed at the elder could only be described as frosty. “There are two bedrooms. You’re the one who forced me to share one, so if you’re annoyed by my sleep talking, feel free to go sleep in the other room.”</p><p> </p><p>“It scared the shit out of me the first time,” Jaehwan hummed, continuing on as if Sanghyuk hadn’t spoken. “You called my name like five times and I nearly fell out of bed in a panic. I thought something had gone wrong, I don’t know. But everything was fine. You were just sprawled out on the bottom bunk like a starfish on its back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great.” Sanghyuk looked down at his half-finished meal, then raised his eyes skyward, sighing like a man burdened. “If you need me, I’ll be-“ he stood, “-Actually, please don’t need me for a few hours. I need peace and quiet to get my work done.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaehwan glared at the younger's retreating back. Whoever Sanghyuk’s teachers were, they’d clearly neglected to teach him any manners. </p><p> </p><p>And another thing, Jaehwan hadn’t <em>forced</em> Sanghyuk to share a room. Sanghyuk had picked a room and then Jaehwan had declared he’d be sleeping on the top bunk. Stuck on an alien planet he’d never visited before? Unknown and uncatalogued creatures that could attack their base at any moment? Freak storms and weird noises? No way in hell was Jaehwan going to sleep alone. </p><p> </p><p>-✷-✷-✷-✷-✷-</p><p> </p><p>Han Sanghyuk, Personal Log</p><p>
  <em>Date: 10/03/4020</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Time (Galactic Standard): 2100hrs</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Listen. I know everyone hates me. </p><p>It’s my own fault, I encourage the negative feelings, so people leave me alone. Holding myself apart from my colleagues is the safest course of action, and I actively try not to form close bonds with them. There’s a simple reason for that, I simply don’t want to get hurt. </p><p>I’ve heard how people talk about me, call me a snob, a know-it-all, and several less flattering names. What people don’t understand is that being the teacher’s pet, being the favorite, being favored by those with higher authority, it alienates a person from their peers. Hating people that those you admire falsely label as better than you is an instinctual response. </p><p>Sometimes I wish the praise would stop. I wish I could just be a face in the crowd. </p><p>And so, I’ve tried to finish what my teachers and higher-ups started. Just separate myself completely, build walls around myself so the insults and taunts simply bounce off like they’re nothing </p><p>I try, but Lee Jaehwan is a factor I can’t escape. He’s like planet, everyone within a mile gets sucked into his gravitational pull and they can’t help but adore him. And I adore him too, despite my best efforts. Having observed Jaehwan, having had Jaehwan in my periphery for over a year has made me desperate to know him better.</p><p>And yet something, my messed up internal programming most likely, is holding me back. I’ve been putting my walls up higher than usual. </p><p>One thing’s for certain, this is going to be a long, <em>long</em> expedition. </p><p>I can hear Jaehwan shouting for me about dinner dishes. Signing off.</p><p> </p><p>- <em>Sergeant Han Sanghyuk, Ph.D.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Date: 10/04/4020</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Sanghyuk’s concentration was broken by the squeaky question and he tried not to snap or say anything rude. He’d been focusing so hard on the digital map being projected from the center of his desk that he hadn’t even heard Jaehwan come in. </p><p> </p><p>“Work,” Sanghyuk replied, modulating his tone to a pointedly neutral register, “Don’t you have your own work to do?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a little sniff from behind him. “I finished cataloging the specimens I collected this morning like... half an hour ago. So, what is it that's taking <em>you</em> so long?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sifting through these terrain scans from the agents here before us, of which there are roughly five hundred, and trying to mark off possible Hisuari habitats.”</p><p> </p><p>Another little sniff. More like a sniffle, now that Sanghyuk had been completely derailed and he had the energy required to notice. “And are you planning on having any fun on this expedition, team leader?” Jaehwan asked, “We <em>are </em> on an almost entirely unexplored planet and you haven’t left the base since we got here. All you do is stare at diagrams and mumble nonsense all day.”</p><p> </p><p>Fun?! <em>Fun?! </em>Did Jaehwan not understand that they were on what essentially amounted to a rescue mission? Did he not get that Sanghyuk had a professional reputation to uphold? </p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t a vacation,” Sanghyuk snapped, forgetting to keep the sharpness from his tone. “We have work to do. Slacking off isn’t going to fly.”</p><p> </p><p>It was hard enough for Sanghyuk to live up to the federation's expectations, and having a lackadaisical partner would do him no favors. No matter how adorable Jaehwan was, he needed to pull his weight.</p><p> </p><p>The younger man turned in his seat, a fresh reprimand dying on his tongue as he took in the sight of his temporary partner. </p><p> </p><p>Jaehwan was standing in the doorway, his standard issue utility suit replaced with the civilian cotton sleeping clothes he favored. An over-sized purple t-shirt and black cotton shorts. Never in his entire life did Sanghyuk think he’d know what Jaehwan’s pajamas looked like, but now that he did, he couldn’t help but notice how small the garments made him look. </p><p> </p><p>It took an extra few seconds for Sanghyuk to notice that plastic plate in Jaehwan’s hand. </p><p> </p><p>“You haven’t left this room in hours. I thought you might be hungry.”</p><p> </p><p>The guilt stung Sanghyuk, immediate and painful, as he watched Jaehwan pad over to his desk and set the plate on it. He wanted to reach out, pat Jaehwan’s arm or give his hand a little squeeze. wanted to do something to show that he was sorry for being rude, that he was grateful for the dinner, but Sanghyuk couldn’t get his body to move.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t get his mouth to work properly either, because Jaehwan was already out the door before Sanghyuk managed to mutter, “Thanks, sunshine.”</p><p> </p><p>-✷-✷-✷-✷-✷-</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Endangered Species Rescue and Preservation Department</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Han Sanghyuk, Personal Log</p><p>
  <em>Date: 10/04/4020</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Time (Galactic Standard): 2130hrs</em>
</p><p> </p><p>(Dictated)</p><p>Well, that was a fuckup. A minor interpersonal fuckup, maybe, but the person in question happens to be the only other human being on the planet. And his puppy dog eyes looked so sad... but I digress. </p><p>From here on out -and I’m putting this in my log so it’s on the record- from here on out I will try and be more open and respectful to Jaehwan. If not open, then at least not outwardly hostile. And I am going to do this in the hope that it will get Jaehwan to stop hating me so much. Maybe we could even be friends? Possibly? I don’t know. </p><p>I don’t actually know how to go about any of this, so for my own sake, let’s list everything I know about him. </p><ul>
<li>His name is Lee Jaehwan.</li>
<li>He is 28 years old. </li>
<li>He is one of the most popular and social agents in our department. </li>
<li>He likes animals, obviously, he’s an exobiologist. Duh.</li>
<li>From what I’ve observed, he’s a curious person, and generally very chipper when he isn’t frightened. </li>
<li>When he’s frightened or anxious, he starts shouting, which is understandable but not actually the most productive trait for a field agent. </li>
<li>He is unhelpfully cute. </li>
</ul><p>And that’s about it, which is honestly pitiful. I don’t even know his home planet. He probably knows lots about me, too much, if I had to guess. For some reason, the people around me all assume I'm deaf and can’t hear when they openly gossip about me. </p><p>So, here is my new, private, personal mission: find out three new facts about him by bedtime tomorrow night and make him smile at least once. </p><p>Galaxy, give me strength. </p><p>Signing off. </p><p>- <em>Sergeant Han Sanghyuk, Ph.D.</em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Date: 10/05/4020</em>
</p><p>-✷-✷-✷-✷-✷-</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Endangered Species Rescue and Preservation Department</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Lee Jaehwan, Personal Log</p><p>
  <em>Date: 10/05/4020</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Time (Galactic Standard): 1030hrs</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sanghyuk is being very odd this morning. He woke up before me and left a coffee by the bed for me. </p><p>Suspicious...</p><p>More later. Signing off. </p><p>- <em>Corporal Lee Jaehwan, Sc.D.</em></p><p> </p><p>-✷-✷-✷-✷-✷-</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Endangered Species Rescue and Preservation Department</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Lee Jaehwan, Personal Log</p><p>
  <em>Date: 10/05/4020</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Time (Galactic Standard): 1417hrs</em>
</p><p> </p><p>This is honestly getting weird now. He made us both lunch and won’t stop trying to talk to me. Like, will not stop. Every time I think he’s done, he pops up again and cracks a really lame joke or asks a weirdly personal question?! And he asked to come with me on my swim this afternoon?! </p><p>I literally don’t know what’s up with him, but I’m going to have to do a health scan if this behavior continues. </p><p>- <em>Corporal Lee Jaehwan, Sc.D.</em></p><p> </p><p>-✷-✷-✷-✷-✷-</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Endangered Species Rescue and Preservation Department</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Lee Jaehwan, Personal Log</p><p>
  <em>Date: 10/05/4020</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Time (Galactic Standard): 2100hrs</em>
</p><p> </p><p>This man. Galaxy, give me strength. If he comes to my workroom one more time tonight, I’m going to throw myself in this alien ocean without a rebreather and just let the water take me. </p><p>Maybe it’s revenge. Maybe I annoyed him, bringing him dinner yesterday. And so maybe he keeps interrupting to show me how it feels? </p><p>I honestly don’t know. At least he’s nice to look at, that lessens the irritation somewhat. </p><p>Anyway, I think I’ll go to bed early tonight. Spare myself some pain.</p><p>- <em>Corporal Lee Jaehwan, Sc.D.</em></p><p> </p><p>-✷-✷-✷-✷-✷-</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Endangered Species Rescue and Preservation Department</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Han Sanghyuk, Personal Log</p><p>
  <em>Date: 10/05/4020</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Time (Galactic Standard): 2230hrs</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A success!</p><p>Sort of. </p><p>I think he’s mad at me now, but I got two out of three facts! </p><p>Jaehwan is from Jupiter, colony 67. After some hasty searches, I figured out that colony 67 is relatively remote, its main export is processed helium. Almost every resident works at the helium plants, barely anybody leaves. There has never been an agent from that colony in our department before, only two others in the history of the entire federation. It’s a wonder someone as bright as Jaehwan came from a place as dull as that. A wonder he managed to get out. </p><p>The second fact I got was that his favorite colors are black and white, just like mine. That’s something we have in common, even if it’s rather insignificant. A place to start. </p><p>And I made him smile! It could have been a grimace, but I’m counting it as a smile. The old ‘a Martian, a jupitarian, and a lunarian walk into a bar’ joke. </p><p>Anyway, it’s all progress. Maybe I really can make a friend on this expedition. Hopeful.</p><p>Signing off. </p><p>- <em>Sergeant Han Sanghyuk, Ph.D.</em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>